


新木の葉エヴァンゲリオン

by Akikonomu123



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikonomu123/pseuds/Akikonomu123
Summary: eva parojust一个大纲设定乱七八糟的很杂乱
Relationships: 卡带 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	新木の葉エヴァンゲリオン

小堍和仔卡分别是初号机和二号机的第一适格者。

小堍的双亲原来都是nerv的工作人员，但都在二冲时去世了。小堍不知道真相，但从小就憧憬着驾驶Evangelion，也一直为了成为驾驶者而努力。

天才驾驶者卡的父亲是二号机的设计者，但因为牵扯进了nerv和seele的斗争而被迫自杀，只留下了仔卡，所以仔卡对于驾驶二号机这件事产生了很深的执念，认为自己不驾驶二号机的话就没有任何存在的意义。

仔卡和小堍因为没有监护人，水门作为训练人和上司被分配来照顾他们。水门平时很忙，家里就只有仔卡和小堍一起住。小堍认为驾驶Evangelion守护大家是一件很幸福的事情，所以不理解仔卡为什么那么执着于二号机，甚至完全封闭自己，把自己当作一个驾驶Evangelion的工具。

使徒来临的时候，卡驾驶二号机对抗使徒失败，二号机甚至被使徒直接撕裂了（二号机是以仔卡母亲的灵魂为雏形，由仔卡父亲亲手设计的）插入栓中的lcl大量流出，仔卡的一只眼睛被使徒寄生污染。后来初号机驾驶者小堍付出了生命的代价打败了使徒，救出了仔卡。小堍死前为了不被寄生型使徒完全精神污染就先自杀式攻击抠了一只自己的眼睛出来，物理死亡后一半的灵魂都融合在了初号机里。因为仔卡的左眼已经被使徒寄生污染，所以小堍在临死前把自己那只没被污染的眼球给了仔卡，并嘱咐他一定要照顾好琳，希望他能找到除了驾驶二号机之外的幸福。

卡作为幸存者里和小堍同步率最高的适格者而被nerv要求继续驾驶初号机。但是初号机是以小堍妈妈的灵魂为雏形制作的，所以卡一开始根本就驾驶不了，同步率也很低，甚至坐上去就会呕吐，眼球和身体也有很严重的排异反应。

第五使徒来袭的时候卡被迫紧急驾驶初号机出击，他一开始还能勉强应对，但是驾驶时琳突然被使徒精神污染，如果不杀掉琳的话，琳就会立刻变为使徒。所以nerv立刻发出指令要求卡杀死琳，但是卡无论如何都做不到，只能停滞不前。最后nerv使用了傀儡系统，控制卡的身体杀死了琳，卡也因此精神崩溃，陷入混乱，加上同步率很低，机体将近电力不足，卡几乎放弃抵抗任由第五使徒乱锤自己。卡神智不清地坐在插入栓里看着里面的lcl一点一点流出，甚至开始想：要是自己就这样死掉的话，能不能再见到小堍的灵魂......当电力耗尽时初号机突然开始暴走，和驾驶者的同步率瞬间达到400%，再次站立了起来，击碎AT立场，彻底打败了第五使徒。

三冲结束之后水门看卡的精神状况实在太差，自己就以监护人和上司的身份作为担保让卡进入了nerv其他的部门工作，卡的身体也开始继续生长。卡一直都不知道三冲的真相，更不知道第五使徒来袭的时候初号机为什么会突然间暴走，同步率甚至达到400%……水门知道这是因为小堍残存在初号机里的灵魂和初号机融合在了一起，到了最后还在保护同伴。而且两人共用着同一双眼睛，某种程度上已经超越了血缘的羁绊。但他怕卡知道真相后会更加痛苦，所以就没有告诉他，只是跟他说小堍一定也希望你可以好好地活下去，至今为止都辛苦你了，以后不会再勉强你驾驶初号机了。

后来卡在nerv工作了很久，作为Evangelion的驾驶经验者开始教育新的一批适配者，军衔也被晋升为上尉，分配去训练新的适配者鸣人和佐助。

四冲的时候以玖辛奈为样本制作的三号机在使徒的攻击下机体全体受损，鸣人几乎崩溃。卡情急之下只能让鸣人试一试废弃了十几年的初号机。但是卡怕鸣人进入初号机插入栓时会像自己当年驾驶时那样突然暴走，所以就让鸣人先去初号机的意识深处剥离掉小堍妈妈的意识，这样的话初号机就只是莉莉母体的复制品了。

可鸣人进入初号机之后找了很久也没有看到老师口中黑发红瞳的年轻女性，反而初号机的深处只漂浮着一个戴着橙色防风镜的黑发男孩，看起来和自己年龄差不多。那个男孩睁眼看见他后有些警备，立马问他卡卡西在哪，自己已经在这里等了他很久很久了。

鸣人出来之后把自己在初号机里意识触摸到的一切都告诉了老师，卡听完后才知道原来初号机里面融合着小堍的灵魂。当年三冲的时候初号机突然间暴走的原因并不是因为机体在排斥他，而是小堍对于他轻易放弃求生的愤怒。这18年来小堍在初号机里都无法成长，日日夜夜在那台被废弃的初号机里等着他。

上尉卡重新坐进驾驶舱，虽然成年人是无法驾驶Evangelion的，但他还是试图连接初号机的意识，潜入深处，终于在那里看见了一直等着他的小堍。

灵魂和初号机融为一体的小堍皮肤是半透明的，样子和原来几乎没有任何变化，身体也无法成长，只有那头乱糟糟的黑色长发可以证明时间的流逝。小堍见到卡后很开心，抱怨他为什么现在才来，还变成大叔的模样了。卡看着长发小堍说不出话，嗓子像被堵塞住一样，他无法开口对在初号机里孤零零等了他18年的小堍说什么“因为鸣人要驾驶初号，所以我是来扼杀掉你的”之类残忍的话。小堍好奇地看着他，不停问他为什么一句话也不说。

卡憋了半天最后只问小堍：我让你等了那么久，你不骂我吗？小堍听了笑了笑说：虽然你让我等了很久这件事我很生气，但看到现在已经长大的你，就说明你已经找到除了驾驶二号机以外的幸福了。卡想抱住小堍，却只能抱到一滩水。卡想哭却哭不出来，只能一脸心碎地跟小堍说对不起。小堍伸出手虚虚地抱住卡，说笨卡卡，我知道你是来做什么的，所以……接下来的事就交给我吧……

初号机里小堍的灵魂从此消失，初号机由鸣人来继承驾驶。 

其实堍的另一半灵魂和残存的驱干都被seele的斑用复制人的四肢拼接在了一起，所以在不用驾驶初号机后开始正常生长，堍为了能够再次创造一个有琳的世界所以也接受了斑的人类补完计划，自愿让自己的肉体成为使徒，一直带着面具生活，在三冲到四冲的这段时间里成为了seele的首领。

最后堍带卡到中央教条区看了亚当，还告诉了卡整个人类补完计划的真相，哪怕卡现在立马杀了自己，人类补完计划还是会继续下去。卡听完后劝堍放弃这个计划，说自己已经在初号机里见过和初号机融合在一起的你了，你一定也可以获得人类补完计划之外的幸福，就像你曾经告诉我，我也一定可以找到驾驶二号机以外的幸福一样……现在我已经找到了。

堍听完开始冷笑：原来你已经见过他了，那你现在应该知道当年初号机暴走的原因了？

卡苦笑着说：嗯，并不是因为我杀了琳……而是你对于我轻易放弃求生的愤怒……

堍望着卡叹了口气：我知道的，卡卡西，你原来喜欢过我吧？我也是过了很久才发现这件事……Evangelion的驾驶者是永远不会长大的，可我已经长大了，你喜欢的是初号机里那个永远13岁的男孩。

堍说完就自爆了，变成一滩红橙相间的液体。


End file.
